Supernatural Swordsmanship
The power to be supernaturally proficient in the way of the sword. Advanced version of Enhanced Swordsmanship. Variation of Supernatural Combat. Also Called *Supernatural Swordplay Capabilities User is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting impossible things like the force of gravity and even slash targets from any distance. The user's skill with a blade is so great that they can wield blades/weapons they shouldn't be able to such as Empathic and Bound weapons. Applications *Absolute Piercing *Absolute Slicing *Attack Movement Manipulation *Counter *Deflection *Dual Wielding/Multi-Weapon Wielding *Pulverization *Razor Wind *Slash Projection Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *One-Man Army *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Supernatural Combat *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Empowerment *Weapon Enhancement *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Mode *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Weapon State Known Users Gallery File:LevelUp.JPG|Fighter (8-Bit Theater) can do impossible and physics breaking things with swords. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, enough to completely atomize her target with her ultimate technique, Mekkai. File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) using his Imagine Blade ability to create a supernatural blade that can allow him to perform devastating feats such as slicing through the nigh-unbreakable orichalcum. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) can accomplish supernaturally powerful swordsmanship with the power of his Zanpakuto, as any Soul Reaper who achieved at least Shikai can. File:Shigure_Soto_Kyorenzan.jpg|Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) has mastered the art of the sword to the point that not only can she become one with her sword but even become one with other peoples swords too. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a powerful swordsman and master of Santoryu. He is able to easily cut through materials even stronger than steel, utilize the very air itself to attack from a distance, and even slay powerful beasts such as a dragon. As classified by Brook, Zoro is a user of the "Power of Destruction". Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the "World's Greatest Swordsman". He is able to destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed attacks, cut appart giant icebergs with immense power, deflect the course of bullets with subtle movements of his blade, and even defeated weaker enemies with the dagger around his neck. Ryuma.png|Ryuma (Mosters/One Piece) was a powerful samurai from the Wano Country. In life, he was a swordsman of great skill and power, able to slice through cooper, kill Cyrano, and decapitate a dragon. Postmortem, he was able wield meito Shusui to a destructive effect. Much like Zoro, Brook classifies him as a user of the "Power of Destruction". File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Brook and Kin'emon (One Piece) imbuing their blades with cold soul energy and flames to perform supernatural attacks. File:Shichiseiken_Absorbs_Blood.png|Saga (One Piece) wielding the Shichiseiken, allowing him to perform supernatural swordsmanship skills and techniques. File:Ramirez.jpg|Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia) has supernatural skill with a blade. File:Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all sword techniques, which includes all supernatural sword techniques, giving to her supernatural skill with a sword. File:Takemikazuchi_H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of swords, has godlike skill with swords. File:Gearfried_the_Swordsmaster_Wielding_Red-Eyes_Black_Dragon_Sword.png|Gearfried the Swordmaster (Yu-Gi-Oh!) possesses such godlike skill with the sword that he is capable of wielding empathetic and soul-bound weapons with ease, as well draw out the absolute potential of any blade he wields. File:Kuwabara's_Dimension_Sword.png|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) wields the Dimension Sword, which allows him supernatural feats of slicing even intangible dimensional barriers, though his physical skills wielding a blade is rather rookie. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Rare power